User talk:Dr Pepper 42
About your ban You put that the Hydra affects the real world; You think that it causes global warming. You also wrote false information. I will lift your ban if you put a real reason for liking the Dragoon. I don't wanna be hard on you, but you gotta edit by the rules. :--Blue Ninjakoopa 20:57, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :When did I put that it affects the real world? And what "false info" did I add? Explain, and I will clear things up for you. Dr Pepper 42 09:22, 21 August 2008 (UTC) The Hydra does not use real gas. You said it was a gas guzzler, which is a term used to describe vehicles that use up fuel quickly. The Hydra is not a car it's an Air Machine. When I wrote false information, I was being an ass (excuse my language) and I apologize for it. I know this ban is useless, which is why I will unban you if you promise not to vandalize and admit that this account is not abused. I keep watch over this wiki all the time, more than the founder himself (He's busy with Userpedia, which is understandable). I've made thousands of contributions and have dealt with nonsense, so don't try my patience. Anyway, Welcome to Kirby Wiki a wiki about all things Kirby. If you need help around here, talk to me. :--Blue Ninjakoopa 09:36, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Ok. Sorry. actually, I said it wasn't a gas guzzler I said the Bulk Star was. And the bulk star east up its fuel quickly. I won't vandalize. Thanks for giving me a second chance. Dr Pepper 42 09:41, 21 August 2008 (UTC) You are right. The bulk star is a bad star but it has some good attributes. Make sure you check out all of the Air Machines. I added stats to them. : I know. I have Kirby air ride. The machines... Were they used in the anime? Dr Pepper 42 09:58, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Only four. The Rocket Star, the Shadow Star, the Winged Star, and the Formula Star. They were originally ridden by air riders, until Kirby swallowed thier weapons and recieved copy abilities that are exclusive only to the Anime. : Really. Uh, How do I upload images? I want to upload something for my (under construction) sig. Dr Pepper 42 11:58, 21 August 2008 (UTC) It's to the left of all pages. click on the one that says Upload Image, and remember to varify why you uploaded the image,or it will be deleted by another sysop. : Does it need to be on photobucket or something? or my Compy? Or do I just type the url of the image? Dr Pepper 42 12:21, 21 August 2008 (UTC) When you find the image you want, right click it. A menu should appear, click on Save Picture As. Go back to Kirby wiki and click upload image. Once on that page, click Browse and go through your saved pictures to find the one you wanted. Then click upload file. : 'K. Thanks. Dr Pepper 42 15:07, 22 August 2008 (UTC)